1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an intake structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a conventional intake structure of a vehicle, there has been known an intake structure in which a pipe-shaped frame that is mounted behind a driver's seat is connected to an air cleaner as an intake duct JP-UM-B-7-7267.
In FIG. 3 of JP-UM-B-7-7267, a hollow frame 10 which extends vertically is provided behind a driver's seat 6 with an air intake port being formed in an upper portion of the hollow frame 10. A lower end of the hollow frame 10 is connected to an air cleaner 25 by way of a connection pipe 28 and the air cleaner 25 is connected to an engine 8 side. Further, in FIG. 6 of JP-UM-B-7-7267, two air intake ports 32a, 32a are shown.
The hollow frame 10 which constitutes the intake duct extends to a high position. Thus, although the hollow frame 10 hardly sucks dust which is whirled in traveling, there has been a drawback in that a distance of the hollow frame 10 between the air intake ports 32a and the air cleaner 25 is elongated.